Fate: The Hidden Power
by Kiiandy Black
Summary: Ha regresado y desea venganza,lo lograra...Recuerda que ella siempre estuvo a tu lado... H


**Harry Potter y El Poder Escondido**

**Por KiiandyHuntress**

**Nota de la autora: ** Los personajes y criaturas, lugares y hechizos aquí utilizados son de la propiedad y autoría de J.K. Rowling, como de KiiandyHuntress, este fic **NO** tiene propósito de lucro.

**Capítulo 1 Escape en la Oscuridad**

Los ecos de unos pasos se escuchaban en la noche, le estaban siguiendo desde un par de cuadras atrás. Trató de correr pero los pasos cada vez se oían más cerca, la calle estaba solitaria, no sabía hacia donde correr, por supuesto sabía como defenderse, pero si por las calles londinenses había algún _muggle _(gente no mágica)sabía que correrían grave peligro. Ellos eran _Mortífagos, _seguidores de aquel a quien todos le temían, de Lord Voldemort, sabía la razón por la cual le seguían y sabía que querían pero aún así no huyó y decidió enfrentarlos. Entro a un callejón cerca de una fábrica abandonada, sabía que aún estaban detrás, cuando entró a la fábrica y volteo había seis hombres encapuchados y con máscaras, todos habían sacado sus varitas y estaban apuntando en su contra, de repente la voz de uno de ellos, retumbo en la oscuridad.

-Esta vez no escaparas-dijo el hombre que parecía dirigir el grupo-te hemos atrapado-la luz de luna iluminaba parte del recinto

-Así que eso es lo que crees ¿no?-dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica en su cara- así que debo temblar de miedo solo por que ustedes me están siguiendo.

-Deberías saber que no solo nosotros te seguimos, también nuestro amo y señor, desea verte-contesto el mismo hombre asombrado de la tranquilidad con la que le contestaba-tiene planes para ti.

-Pues lamento ser aguafiestas, pero le puedes decir a tu amo que me importa un bledo lo que quiera conmigo-respondió empezando a retroceder cuando vio a los hombres empezar acercársele tratando de encontrar un lugar más amplió para defenderse.

-A mi amo no le agradara esa respuesta, así que quieras o no, vendrás con nosotros, _¡Imperus!_- grito el hombre, lanzando una maldición con la cual le podía manipular, el rayo la alcanzó mientras el hombre le empezaba a dar ordenes-Iras con nosotros y obedecerás a nuestro amo-le dijo mientras veía a la chica en el piso.

-Por que habría de hacerlo-respondió, la maldición no le había hecho efecto.

-Pero ¿cómo?- dijo sorprendido al ver que no caía bajo su influjo y alzaba la cara para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Vaya con que se meterán con una chica indefensa, sin una varita con la cual defenderse ¿no?-dijo en tono sarcástico mientras se levantaba- espero que disfruten esto-levantó las manos y repente grito-_¡Expelliarmus!- _un rayo salió de sus manos e hizo que todos los hombres volaran, golpearan contra una pared y soltaran sus varitas, de repente volvió a gritar-_¡Accio! _–y todas las varitas llegaron a sus manos.

Empezó a caminar para ver a los hombres tendidos en el suelo, estaban inconscientes. Hasta que llegó al que sabía que era el líder, el cual aún se movía, trataba de incorporarse, este se levanto y empezó a caminar hasta topar con la pared. Ella sacó de su bolsillo del abrigo un pequeño tigre blanco, el cual al saltar de su mano, envuelto en unas llamas tomó su tamaño normal de unos 5 ½ metros, era un enorme felino, corpulento con unas alas grandes de un plumaje del color de su piel, unos fríos ojos azules con el centro amarillo que miraba amenazadamente al líder de los _Mortífagos, _quiso correr, pero el tigre le tapo el paso y lo acorraló, ella se empezó a acercar, con una sonrisa burlona y le dijo:

-No te preocupes, el pequeño _Black Moon_ no te hará daño. Claro esta que si se lo ordeno te matara en segundos-dijo acariciándole las orejas a lo que el felino respondió sin dejar de mirar al hombre que tenía enfrente.

-Yo sólo sigo ordenes de mi amo, el no quiere que te lastimemos, solo quiere que te hagas parte de su ejercito-respondió temblando, nunca pensó que esta chica sería tan difícil de atrapar.

-Conque eso quiere ¿no?-en ese momento agarro al hombre de la capa y la empujo hacia la pared que estaba detrás de él-dile a tu "amo" que nunca estaré de su parte, es un desgraciado al que no le importa nada ni nadie, al parecer se le olvida lo que le hizo a mi madre ¿no?-dijo con un tono de rabia en su voz, apretando el cuello del hombre-eso nunca se lo perdonare.

-Yo sólo... sigo órdenes de él, además... si sabes lo que te conviene... estarás de su parte, pronto... re-toma-rá su poder, y... ma-ta-rá a todo el que esté en su contra-le respondió mientras lo ahogaba con sus manos.

-Pues eso lo veremos, ya lo lograron vencer una vez lo pueden volver hacer, ve y dile a ese engendro, que nunca estaré con él, que prefiero morir luchando en su contra, que deshonrar a mi familia haciéndome aliada del hombre que mato a mi madre-de repente oyó que _Black Moon _rugía y daba un zarpazo a uno de lo hombres que había aventado hacia la pared, al parecer queriéndola atacar-Tranquilo _Black Moon, _este no es lugar para que te los comas, no ahora.

-¡Quítamelo de encima! ¡Quítamelo!-empezó a gritar el segundo hombre al sentir a la enorme bestia encima de él.

-Quiero que te largues de aquí y vayas y le digas al engendro lo que te acabo de decir, palabra por palabra, entendido- el hombre respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza totalmente asustado-Perfecto-dijo sonriendo al ver la cara de aquellos hombres- Y por cierto- dijo soltándolo y agarrando de nuevo las varitas, rompiéndolas todas, estrellándolas contra la pared, como si fueran ramas delgadas-No creo que necesiten esto- las aventó y comenzó a caminar- Vámonos _Black Moon._

-Maldita, me las pagaras... -pero cuando la quiso atacar ella se volteo y defendió de nuevo.

-Al parecer no entiendes, verdad-entonces como por arte de magia, salieron unas cuerdas de sus manos las cuales los amarraron a todos-Solo dale mi recado y bueno, espero no volverlos a ver, hasta luego- al abrir su mano _Black Moon _volvió a ser un pequeño tigre y lo metió a su bolsillo.

Se alejo de ahí saliendo de la fábrica y encaminándose hacia el Caldero Chorreante.

En la cima de una colina en el pequeño Hangleton se alzaba una vieja y abandonada mansión, había sido propiedad de la familia Ryddle, muchos años atrás, ahí habían encontrado los cuerpos ya muertos de la familia, el señor y la señora Ryddle y su hijo, creían que el culpable de su muerte había sido el jardinero de la familia, Frank, al que la policía había dejado libre por falta de pruebas, ya que no tenían marcas de haber sido atacados o envenenados, habían muerto de una forma misteriosa, Frank había sido encontrado muerto en la mansión de la misma manera que los dueños.

Dentro de la casa se veía luz en una de las ventanas, dentro de uno de los salones, polvoriento y con telarañas, frente a la chimenea estaba un extraño ser sentado en un sillón y rodeado de varios hombres encapuchados y con máscaras, junto a él una enorme serpiente. Se empezaron a escuchar pasos dentro de la casa, subían las escaleras y se dirigían hacia el salón.

Antes de que llegaran las puertas se abrieron, los hombres les abrieron pasó para que llegaran hasta el sillón, la enorme serpiente se alzó y les lanzó una mirada fulminante, viéndolos cómo si fueran su próxima cena, de repente la voz del extraño ser se escucho dentro del salón:

-Calma _Nagini-_le dijo la fría voz la serpiente-pronto tendrás tu cena... ¡Colagusano!-se volteo a ver a un pequeño hombre que estaba su izquierda, el cual se acercaba con cuidado-voltea el sillón y que los _Mortífagos _que tenían la misión se acerquen a mi.

El pequeño hombre hizo lo que le pidieron, lentamente volteo el sillón y se puedo ver al dueño de la voz, parecía un hombre, que hubiera quedado desfigurado por un accidente, le faltaba parte de la nariz parecía que estaba aplastada, tenía dos líneas en vez de orificios, y parecía que su cara estaba hecha de carne viva, totalmente roja, envuelto en una capa negra, vio a los hombres que acababan de llegar, al ver el estado en que estaban pregunto.

-¿Dónde esta la chica?-pregunto levantándose del sillón y empezando a caminar enfrente de ellos-¿Lograron atraparla?

El líder del pequeño grupo empezó a temblar temiendo lo que pasaría en cuanto le contara lo ocurrido en aquella fábrica.

-N-no señor-respondía sintiendo que le empezaba a faltar el aire-es mucho más astuta y fuerte de lo que creíamos, señor-respondió empezando a bajar la voz.

-Veamos, deja ver si entiendo bien- el hombre empezó a rodearla y mirándolo fijamente le respondió-Te mando a ti y a un grupo de magos con una misión tan sencilla, como lo es traerme a una chica y no lo logran, ¡¿Cómo demonios pasó eso?!.

-Pues... señor... verá... –el hombre atropellaba las palabras una tras otras sin poder controlarse-L-la chica... señor... tiene unos poderes mas allá de lo conocido... puede lanzar hechizos sin necesidad de una varita... señor... además traía a una enorme bestia que parecía... un tigre halado... y nosotros...

-Vaya, vaya... –interrumpió la fría voz-a sí que tenía razón, se ha vuelto muy poderosa... es lógico siendo quien es-el hombre volteó, y se dirigió a los seis hombres recién llegados-pero aún así fallaron. Debí suponer que sería mucho para ustedes, así que lo menos que se merecen es un castigo-el hombre sacó su varita- _¡Crucio!_

Los seis hombres se retorcieron de dolor, esa era una de las maldiciones imperdonables, causaba un dolor insoportable para la persona maldecida, solo se escucharon gritos por unos instantes que para los hombres parecieron años, cuando el hombre acabó, los hombres quedaron en el suelo.

-Den gracias que no los maté, por ahora, esa chica es mas fuerte de lo que pensé-volvió hablar sentándose de nuevo en el sillón-dime algo mi querido Nott, le dijiste a la chica que la quería ver.

Nott se levantó con dificultad, totalmente adolorido, sentía como si le hubieran atravesado veinte espadas por todo el cuerpo.

-Sí... señor...

-Y bien, que té respondió-pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro al ver el dolor en la cara de Nott.

-Que... nunca se uniría a usted... señor-dando un respiro profundo prosiguió-Que prefiere... morir luchando contra usted... que unirse a su ejercitó... que no deshonraría a su familia... uniéndose al asesino de su madre.

-Conque esas tenemos ¿no?-la extraña cara volvió a sonreír-vaya, vaya, es igual de tonta que su madre, ahora tengo 2 objetivos en la mira, esa chica y Harry Potter. Ellos serán la clave para recuperar mi poder.

Todos los _Mortífagos _asintieron al escuchar las palabras de su señor, el se vengaría y lo haría a toda costa, pronto, muy pronto lo haría.


End file.
